fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure maps
This is a guide on how to use the treasure maps you will come to acquire from the mysterious masked individual called Isayah. Acquisition There are three treasure maps that can be acquired in Fear & Hunger. The first two are sold by Isayah on the first floor of the dungeon. It is currently unknown what the exact triggering event for his appearance is, however it is confirmed he will appear after you have opened the doors leading to the Tomb of The Gods with the Cube of The Depths. Isayah can be found on the first floor, near the metal doors that exit into the outside in-between leading to the area with the priests and Alll-Mer sacrificial altar. Isayah can be killed and have the maps be looted off his body along with his mask. Alternatively you may also purchase the maps from him. Upon speaking to Isayah, he will at first be dismissive of the player character but then introduce himself and offer to sell the treasure maps. He names his price of 50 silver coins and at this point you have the option to agree, offer 40 silver coins or 20. Isayah will outright refuse the offer of 40 silver coins. Should the player select to haggle for 20 coins, Isayah will refuse to speak to the player further believing they are not taking him seriously. Choosing the 20 coin haggle will lock the player out of acquiring the maps as the prompt to attack isayah is not offered after this dialogue. Interpreting The Maps The maps may at first seem to display useless instructions and incomprehensible imagery, however, when taken to the correct area, their message becomes clear. All Maps are abstract representations of certain areas with Ma'habre and have corresponding landmarks to help the player make sense of where the map leads. Each map leads to a treasure chest that has been buried within the ground. The location of the chest will be hinted at by the crosses with circles, each circle represents a one step. If there are six circles, one must take six steps in the direction shown then try to interact with the floor/empty space. If you are in the correct position, you will be prompted to dig up the ground. Despite some map landmarks being in past Ma'habre, it is important to note that these chests can ONLY be unearthed in the present and even if you are at the correct location, they cannot be dug up in the past. For example, Map#1 will display the hollow pig statue which can only be seen in the past. However, the chest it leads to must be dug up in the present. Solutions To The Maps Map #1 The first map is a representation of the area of Ma'habre with the large statue which you can pray at and hollow pig idol. In the top right corner of the map before the path leading to the tower of endless, there will be three pots and a crate up against the wall. These objects will have a separation between them. Walk into the separation then walk six steps downward towards the railing and interact with the floor. Map #2 The second map is a representation of the area outside the grand library with the statue whose eyes hum when inspected. The pacing and steps are unclear from the statue, however keeping to the left side and trying to interact with the ground in horizontal rows above the statue will eventually yield the correct spot. Map #3 If Isayah is not dead already, upon unearthing both chests, he will congratulate the player on solving the maps and then state he intends to take the treasure for himself before initiating combat. Upon being killed, Map #3 can be looted from his body. The area Map #3 represents is not normally accessible in the past. You will need to get the Old Passage Key from the tomb of the gods. In order to do so, you must solve the puzzles in the tomb in the past then return in the present. Past Alll-Mer's skeleton to the right there will be a chest which contains the key. Bring this key to the beacon of the depths outside the tower of endless, you will find a hole in the wall of a building nearby. Within that building will be the door which the Old Passage Key goes to. Use it there and then explore the area until you find a symbol covered by vines that matches the one on the map. There are multiple symbols but eventually one will allow the correct number of paces leading to the treasure.